Numb
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Even though I have all the people, or had, I can't bring myself to forget this feeling inside of me. Something is broken. I'm broken.. I'm just simply numb. Claire Bennet fic. Kinda angsty.


**Title: Numb**

**Characters: Claire Bennet (mentions many other characters, though)**

**Summary: Claire thinks about her life so far, and wonders how she turned into something so numb.**

**Author's note: I just made this when I was watching a Claire vid on youtube, and it's just a little fic about her struggles. I was inspired with "Numb" by Linkin Park.**

**POV: Claire's. Of courseXD**

**Warnings: Mentions of femslash (and slash)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or the song!**

* * *

I am numb. I'm thinking about all of the people in my life that have made a difference to me..in good and in bad.

Noah...

My dad...well, not my biologic dad, but he will always be my dad. And despite the fact that he has lied to me, betrayed me, and put me through so much, he will always be my dad. I once told him that I'd try to be his little girl for as long as I could. I'm not a little girl anymore. That time is over. Sorry, dad.

Sandra...

Mom.. not biologic, of course.. She left my dad. She probably wasn't thinking how it'd affect me and Lyle, my brother. I have always been close-ish with my mom, but lately I feel like there's no point anymore. Even though she has always been a good mom, she won't understand this. I don't think anyone will..

Lyle...

My stupid brother.. He hasn't exactly understood my life, but he has been very brave about it. I remember when he first found out about my abilities. He was very..freaked. It was sad, but partly, hilarious. Even though he is my brother, it feels like we could be perfect strangers.

Nathan...

My real dad.. no.. my biologic dad. He never cared for me, and when he finally wanted to change, it was too late. I had already grown tired of his games, and even though I let him think I forgave him, I never truly did, in my heart. And now he's dead. So I guess it doesn't matter anymore, right?

Meredith...

My biologic mom.. I grew pretty close to her in the end, but then she died.. It feels like everyone either leaves or dies. Sometimes I want to go back, and get to know her better. I just wish she would have died for something better than she did die for. Her own powers.. Ironic.. I guess I just miss her..

Peter...

He's my uncle. Sometimes he feels like my brother more than my uncle. He seems to care about what's going on in my life, and that is the biggest reason why he is a brother to me. I must say, when he started to date a serial killer named Sylar, I was very scared and angry, but lately I have realised that he needs love just as badly as I do. And he is happy. And I'm happy for him.

Sylar...

Well, he is my killer, he killed me, but I healed, so what's the big deal? Although I can't feel anything anymore, and it's probably his fault, but I don't care. He loves Peter, and I'm happy for them. But I can never forget the fact that he killed many people important to me.. But I guess that's just something I'll have to live with.

West...

He was my boyfriend. And I think I loved him. But it ended too easily, too..shortly, so I think he never loved me. But sometimes I hope he would have, so I could have known what it felt like to be loved by someone.. I guess I miss him sometimes. But I don't want him back in my life, because, well, what's gone is gone. It never would have worked.

Zack...

He was my best friend. But one day he just dissapeared from my life. And that was it. But I would want to thank him. He showed me what it's like to be someone's real best friend. And he helped me through hard times, so I guess if I'd see him, the thing I'd say to him would be: Thanks..

Brody...

He tricked me. He only wanted to use me, and he got what he wanted. He even killed me to get what he wanted. Accidentally, of course. I think he's a jerk, and I am perfectly happy about what I did to him. Revenge.. This may sound bad, but it, revenge, felt so good...

Gretchen..

She was my first "girlfriend". She showed me real love, actually. I think I loved her, but I know that I'll never see her again. But somewhere inside of me I know I wish that I could at least tell her about my feelings. But she's gone, like very many other important people to me. But it's okay.. I will get through it..

Even though I have all the people, or had, I can't bring myself to forget this feeling inside of me. Something is broken. I'm broken..

I'm just simply numb.

* * *

**rather angsty, but..yeahXD Reviews?**


End file.
